Shared soul
by summer-flower-girl
Summary: Kikyo attacks Kagome, and Kagome only tells Sango... What will happen? ok I know I stink at summerys...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't, never have, or ever will own Inuyasha!

A/N: Hello peoples! This is my first fanfiction ever so please be nice! But not overly nice! I WOULD like to know if my idea is worthless…. grins sheepishly Thanks to stone-coldrose and her sis for helping me!

**Shared soul**

"Inuyasha! I'm back!" Kagome climbed out of the well.

"Go home Kagome! You do not belong here!" said an icy voice behind her.

Kagome turned around slowly, already knowing who was there… "K-kikyo!" Kagome stuttered.

"Yes me, I'm here for the rest of my soul. Give it to me." Kikyo said sounding utterly calm. "What are talking about? My soul is mine!"

"It is mine, Kagome! Now hand it over!" Kikyo said in her icy monotone.

"N-no! My soul's mine! It belongs to me!" Kagome stuttered, backing away from the well.

"Then you leave me no choice but to…" Kikyo aimed her arrow at Kagome's heart…. Kagome dived to the ground just in time for the arrow to wiz past, narrowly missing her.

"I won't miss this time!" grumbled Kikyo. Kikyo's soul collectors wrapped themselves  
around Kagome's ankles and waist, pulling her towards Kikyo.

"No! Let…me…GO!" yelled Kagome, twisting every possible way, ripping part of her uniform on their claws. "Get OFF of me!" Kagome yelled blasting the creatures with her miko powers. Kikyo let fly another arrow, which hit Kagome in the shoulder, knocking her to the ground.

"I'll stop if you hand over the rest of my soul."

"NO! NEVER!" Kagome yelled jumping up off of the ground. Kikyo glanced up at the night sky; it was time to leave…

"I am leaving you for now Kagome, but I _will_ be back for the rest of my soul. Count on it." Kagome watched Kikyo leave before slumping to the ground. Minutes passed before Kagome finally pulled herself off of the ground and slowly set off for Kaede's home.

---------

"I'm back." Kagome announced weakly as she enter the hut.

"Kagome I'm so glad your back- wait what happened to you?" Sango questioned her friend, looking at her tattered clothing, the scratches on her legs and face, and the large amount of blood soaked into her shoulder.

Kagome glanced around the room, seeing a sleeping Miroku, Shippo and Kirara. "Inuyasha's not here is he?"

"No he's still sulking out in the forest…"

"Good then I can tell you…" Kagome told her tale quickly to Sango as she applied bandages to her wounds and changed in to different clothing.

"You must tell Inuyasha, Kagome! He'll want to know what that…that...that clay-pot did to you!" Sango said quickly, spitting the word 'clay-pot' as if it were a dirty word.

"No…no I can't…" Kagome said as she climbed into her sleeping bag and slowly fell into a deep sleep, which Sango soon followed.

---------

Inuyasha stood outside the door. He could smell Kagome's scent, but he could also smell her blood, something was definitely wrong here…

He listened in awe as Kagome told Sango what had happened to her, and how she wasn't going to tell him. _I want to comfort her…_

He walked into the hut and looked down on a sleeping Kagome…

_She wouldn't accept a hanyou like me… _

'Yes she would!' said another voice in his head.

_No, she wouldn't…_

Would too, and you know it!

_But what about all of the times She saw me with Kikyo? _

She always comes back…

But that doesn't mean she forgave me… 

Yes it does!

_What about Kikyo?_

_What about her? _ It's my fault she dead, and I promised to protect her. I owe her my life! 

Doesn't being pinned to a tree for fifty years count? Besides you owe Kagome your life too, only ten times over!

_And when did _that_ happen?_

The little voice paused before yelling in his head, 'You baka! How many times have you gone into battle and nearly killed yourself? How many times has Kagome saved your life with medicine from her era? How many?'

I guess I do sorta do owe Kagome…a little, maybe…wait, who are you? 

I am your conscience, baka!

I didn't know consciences were so rude… 

That's 'cause I'm part of you.

You mean I'm that rude? 

You're a thick one aren't you? Just go to sleep, stupid…

_Feh!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, yet.

A/N: Hello! Sorry for taking so long but certain things came up, I'll try to be faster next time! Once again thanks to stone-colderose! Also sorry if this chapter is short!

**Shared** **Soul**

"Ah you've retuned Kagome." Miroku said the next morning. "Yay! You came back Kagome!" Shippo cried launching himself at Kagome. "Ok you said your 'hellos'. Can we go yet?" Snapped Inuyasha. 

Great going!__

_You again!_

Technically I'm you, but yes, me again  
_  
__Feh._

"Inuyasha, we're ready to go now." Kagome called over, while trying to close her over-stuffed bag.

"Took you long enough!"  
_  
_You just can't seem to get any denser can you?

Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha is there something wrong?" Asked Miroku.

"No." 

Except your brain!_  
_  
_Ya, and you're the part that's messed up!_

Your one to talk! Everyone's waiting for you!

Inuyasha looked up, so they were. 

---------------------------- 

"Inuyasha, can we stop yet?" Whined Kagome.

But Inuyasha didn't answer because of the interesting conversation (more like argument!) he was having, in his head, with his conscience. It went something like this;

Tell her! __

_No, I can't._

And why not? This isn't about Kikyo again is it? Because-  
_  
__No, it's not about her, it's just that she won't-_  
_  
_Won't accept you? She would, I know.

_Stop interrupting me!_

You did to me.

_Well that's diff-_

How is it different?

_You did it again!_

That's off the subject. Now go tell her!

_She wouldn't-_

SHE WOULD TO! Stop being such a chicken and_-_

Inuyasha's conscience was cut off with Kagome saying; "Inuyasha can we PLEASE stop now?"  
"Uh, sure…" he replied

---------------------------- 

"Inuyasha Kagome and I are going to the hot springs near by. Could you and Shippo watch a certain perverted monk?" Sango asked. 

"Sure." 

Inuyasha and Shippo watched Miroku and after a few minutes until Shippo fell asleep, then Miroku said; "So Inuyasha, what is going on between you and lady Kagome?"  
"What makes you think something's going on, monk?" Snapped Inuyasha. "Well, I'm smart enough to know that you and Kikyo are over." Prodded Miroku.

"Keh." 

"And every one knows that you have feelings for lady Kagome."

"Keh." 

"Does that mean you admit it?"

"Keh." 

"Oh come on Inuyasha! All you have to do is say simple 'yes' or 'no'."

"Ffine… Yes."

"Yes what?"

"YES I LIKE KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled, annoyed at the monk for asking questions.

"I knew it!"

"Kehhhhhhhhhhh!" 

Inuyasha walked over to a near-by tree and jumped into it to sulk.

"I see you saw my insects in the sky, Kikyo."

"Yes." Kikyo replied

"Did you kill her?"

"No." 

"Go find her and kill her then."

"Why do you want to kill her any way?" Kikyo questioned him.

"Two reasons; one; I'm quite sure that Inuyasha won't have as much will to fight, and two without Kagome to find the shards of the shikon jewel I will get them faster than Inuyasha" Naraku said evilly.

"I see."

"Now go forth and kill Kagome!" cried Naraku.

"'Go forth'?" snickered Kikyo.

"Just go and kill her and I will return your soul collectors."

Naraku watched Kikyo leave his castle.

"You will die Kagome! And soon after you Inuyasha will to! Kukukukuku..." Naraku was very pleased with his plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha I wouldn't be writing fancies, so not I don't own Inuyasha.

A/N Hi peoples! Sorry this chapter took so long, but as normal some thing came up, this time it's a bad flu...so here it is! The third chapter!

Shared soul

By the next morning Inuyasha had stopped sulking enough to come out of his tree, although it did take some effort… "Inuyasha SIT!" A loud crash could be heard miles away. "I'm going to go get the shampoo that I left at the hot springs yesterday, I'll be right back," Kagome called.

"Fine wench, just don't take too long, there's a lot of shards to find!" grumbled Inuyasha as Kagome started to walk away.

---------

"Ah, there it is!" Kagome said, spotting the bottle of shampoo near the waters edge.

"I see you're still where you don't belong, Kagome," said a familiar icy voice.

"Kikyo!" Kagome whirled around only to see the tip of Kikyo's arrow pointed at her.

"Yes me, now hand over your soul and the shards of the shikon jewel. And I won't have to take them from you," she said ever calmly.

---------

_Where is that girl? She should have been back by now… There are lots of shards to find_…

No; you're just worried about her…

Inuyasha growled inwardly.

"I'm going to go get that wench…"

"Ok Inuyasha"

Inuyasha and Kagome sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-

As Inuyasha bounded towards Kagome in his mind's eye he saw himself beating the crap out of a little chibi conscience-Inuyasha… 

That's not very nice!

_Keh! Like I care._

---------

Kagome backed away, knocking the bottle of shampoo into the hot springs. 

_This doesn't look too good…_

"Hand over the shards Kagome," sounded Kikyo's cold voice.

"No. I'm not going to."

"You leave me no choice then."

---------

Inuyasha came crashing into the clearing where the hot springs were.

"Kagome you better have a good excuse for taking so lo-" Inuyasha stared, there was Kikyo, her arrow pointed at Kagome's heart, telling her to hand over her soul and the shards. And there was Kagome, backed up to the edge of the hot springs, weaponless…

_Uh oh…this is bad, really really bad…_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I'm just yet another fanficie writer who writes stories for people that need an Inuyasha fix.

A/N: Hello peoples! I hope you didn't think I disappeared out of existence or some thing, but my brain/imagination started working again! (Unfortunately for me, only for this story not my homework sigh… So on with the story!

"So Inuyasha, how does it feel to finally have to choose between Kikyo and her reincarnation? Ku ku ku ku ku…" cackled Naraku as he watched Kana's mirror closely. He stared closely at Inuyasha, who stood there paralysed with shock. "Who is it going to be Inuyasha?"

"Naraku, are you sure that this is necessary?" demanded Kagura, from a dark corner. "I mean, you could just take the shards from Inuyasha if you wanted too…"

"I want Inuyasha to suffer…they all shall suffer! Ku ku ku ku ku!" Naraku cackled; almost sounding insane at this point.

Kagura just shook her head. He was SO weird.

---------

Inuyasha stood still, staring at the scene in front of him.

_The girl that had an arrow pointed at Kagome was not Kikyo. Fifty years ago she was not like this, so icy and…cruel._

So you finally start listening to me, eh baka?

All Inuyasha did was growl venomously in his head back at his conscience.

_But whom do I choose? This is so confusing…_

It's not really Dimwit, just think of the good things and bad thing of each girl.

_Ok…bad thing about Kikyo…well she's not exactly living… and she wants drag me to hell… I still want to live though._

'Not exactly living'? Open your eyes baka, SHE'S DEAD!

_I guess… Bad things about Kagome…Uh…the only one I can think of is that she always goes on Shippo's side._

And that's a _bad_ thing how? You are always beating the crap out of him anyways.

_Oh ok, that's not a bad thing… but wait, she always 'sits' me!_

Only because you won't let her go back to her era.

_Ok, maybe Kagome doesn't have any bad things that I can think of…yet…_

No duh!

_Let's see, good things about Kikyo…Uh… Err…_

Can't think of any can you?

Inuyasha could practically see his conscience's smirk.

_Can too! She…umm…well, maybe I can't, but I know she does, I just can't think of any…_

Right…so good things 'bout Kagome.

_Where to start…she's almost always nice to me. She like's me even though I'm a half-demon-_

Unlike Kikyo! She wanted you to use the jewel to change into a human!

_Err, Yeah…_

Any thing else you can think of?

_Yes… she always looks out for me, and she actually cares about my feelings…and she even smells nice…_

Inuyasha looked up at the scene in front of him; Kikyo was closer to Kagome now and Kagome was sitting on the ground, looking even more scared, but still determined to protect the shards, and her soul. Inuyasha looked up at Kikyo; she looked slightly annoyed, but icy as ever.

_I've been such an idiot! How many times have I broken Kagome's heart and she still came back? How many times has she looked after me when I was hurt? How many times has Kikyo tried to hurt her emotionally or physically and I did NOTHING? I am such an IDIOT! _

FINALLY! He's seen the light! Now if I were you (which technically I am) I would look up and save Kagome before Kikyo turns her into mincemeat!

_What's mincemeat?_

It doesn't matter now! Just GO!

Kagome was shaking now, was this really the end? Kikyo was about to let go of an arrow… and kill her.

_I don't WANT to die!_

Kikyo let go of the arrow.

"Inuyasha!" screamed Kagome; the arrow was about to hit her…

---------

It happened in slow motion for Inuyasha; looking up, Kagome screamed his name; He grabbed her and flung both of them out of harm's way.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, with wide eyes. "You saved me!"

Inuyasha smirked. "I guess I did."

Kagome smiled weakly back at him. "Thank you!" Kagome hugged him, then immediately realised what she was doing and let go of him with a bright red face.

Kikyo glared at Kagome.

_The nerve of that girl! Inuyasha's MINE! She should never have traveled back from her time! _

"Kagome, I'll say it again. Go home! You don't belong here!"

Kikyo pointed a second arrow at Kagome, who was now standing up, away from Inuyasha.

"Now be a good girl and give me your soul, the shards and GO HOME!"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Riiiiiiiiiight, I own Inuyasha that's why this is posted on FANfiction . net

A/N: Ello peoples, I'm Baaaaaaaaaaaaack! Sorry it took so long, but my creativity decided that it had better things to do than help me write a fanfic. Once again major thanks to Stone-coldrose and her sister.

"What are you talking about, Kikyo?" Inuyasha stared at Kikyo as if she was insane, although he was seriously considering that she might just be.

"I meant what I said; Kagome doesn't belong here, she just can't go back and forth between this time and hers! Besides Inuyasha you promised that you'd come with me to hell."

"Doesn't being pined to plant for fifty years count? I'm not ready to go yet!" Inuyasha said frustrated.

Kikyo glared at Kagome before turning back to Inuyasha and saying something that made his blood run cold; "Inuyasha, I've decided that you will go to hell with me right now, I don't care if Naraku is still alive."

"I'm not going. You may be ready but I'm not, I still need to get my revenge." Inuyasha stared at Kikyo for a moment before making a decision. "Kikyo, you may not have any thing left on earth for you, but I do."

"Like what" Sneered Kikyo.

"Like me." Said Kagome suddenly from behind them.

"Kikyo it's time to leave this world." Inuyasha un-sheathed his sword slowly and pointed it at Kikyo.

"Good bye Kikyo." Inuyasha whispered.

"KAZE NO KIZU!"

In a millisecond Kikyo was blasted into smithereens of clay and bones that flew everywhere.

-------

SLAP! "You pervert!"

"I wonder what could be taking Kagome so long. We should go check up on them." Said Sango a few minutes later, looking at a now conscience Miroku.

"Yes your right." Agreed Miroku. Sango, Miroku and Shippo all got up and started to walk in the direction of the hot springs.

SLAP! Poor Miroku didn't even last more than a few minutes…

-------

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes; Inuyasha had killed, err _re-killed_ Kikyo. Suddenly both Kagome and Inuyasha saw Kikyo standing right in front of them! Except she was smiling happily, and she looked almost see-through…

"I want to thank you Inuyasha, I can finally rest in piece! I know you and your friends can defeat Naraku!" Kikyo glanced at Kagome then Inuyasha then said; "And Inuyasha, Kagome does. Thank you again!" Kikyo smiled at them again before suddenly disappearing. Kagome and Inuyasha were silent for a few minutes until Kagome said;

"What did Kikyo mean when she said 'Kagome does'?" Inuyasha blushed…this will prove to be difficult to say…

_What am I suppose to say?_

The truth.

_No duh! I mean HOW am I supposed to tell her?_

Unfortunately for Inuyasha, even his conscience had no answer to that.

Inuyasha sighed, _might as well get it over with…_

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said timidly, she really wanted to know what Kikyo meant.

"S-she meant that…" poor Inuyasha stuttered.

Kagome stepped in front of Inuyasha.

"T-that I…"

"That you what? Just spit it out Inuyasha."

"That I love you!" Snapped Inuyasha.

"Really?"

"Yes." Inuyasha closed his eyes… waiting for the rejection…he didn't care what Kikyo said; it couldn't be true, could it?

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and hugged him then whispered into his ear; "I love you too Inuyasha."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Oh yes, I am the wonderful creator of Inuyasha. That's why I only know two words in Japanese, Idiot and sorry. (If I _was_ Japanese those are the ones I would use the most!)

A/N: K peeps, you better enjoy this chapter as it 1 took ages to force myself to write 2 stone coldrose was busy so it took her awhile to finish editing it 3 I'm pretty sure her sis who also edit it was busy and 4 I also fixed the italics problem. Just so you know, this chapter is really weird, it only got made because of the wonderful thing called sugar. Also there is only one more chapter the epilog. Here it is; chapter six:

Shared Soul

"Took them long enough!" Sango whispered to Miroku from their hiding spot behind some bushes. "Yes." Just then Miroku accidentally fell backwards onto poor Shippo's tail.

"OWWWWWWWWWW!" Sango and Miroku exchanged glances; they were so dead.

Inuyasha grinned, life couldn't possibly get better, Kagome said she loved him. Suddenly a voice, sounding awfully like Shippo's cried out; "OWWWWWWWWWW!" Inuyasha and Kagome looked over where the voice had come from. The both could see three faint outlines hiding behind the bushes…

Sango, Miroku and the still screaming Shippo all saw Inuyasha and Kagome look over where they were hiding… "Kami, please save us now." Miroku mumbled as the miko and hanyou walked over to them.

Inuyasha glared down at the monk. "Uhh… just passing through to make sure you guys didn't die or anything, but since you didn't I guess we'll just leave…" And with that Sango, Miroku and Shippo ran quickly away from the ever-glaring dog demon. Inuyasha was about to follow when Kagome tugged on his sleeve indicating that she didn't want him to leave. Inuyasha, going on instinct, hugged Kagome again. 

"Oh Kagome!" came a voice from a small tornado.

Oh great, Kouga.

_For once, I agree._

"Hey mutt-face! Let go of MY Kagome!"

Inuyasha growled venomously. "Who said she was yours, wimpy wolf!"

"I did!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Nuh-uh!" 

"Ya-huh!" 

This went on for a few more minutes until; "WOULD YOU GUYS STOP IT! I'M NOT JUST SOME THING YOU CAN TAKE POSSESION OF!"

"Look what you made Kagome do, dog-turd!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Nuh-huh!" 

"Ya-huh!" 

Once again Kagome saved the day by yelling, "STOP IT!"

"Sorry…" Inuyasha and Kouga said in unison.

It's a good thing at least Kagome has some sense.

_Shut it, you._

"… So, Kagome, will you consider coming with me instead of mutt-face over there?"

"The thought is nice Kouga, but no…And his name is Inuyasha, not mutt-face or dog-turd." Kouga looked stunned. "And we can still be friends, right? Besides you have Ayame."

"Fine…See ya Kagome" One nanosecond later, Kouga was gone.

Kagome blinked. "That was fast…"

Unfortunately for Kagome, Inuyasha was too busy having a war with his conscience to listen.

Do it!

_NO!_

YES! 

_I can't!_

Why not?

_Uhh… because…_

You are such a chicken!

_Am not!_

Are too!

_Nuh-huh! __  
_

Ya-huh!__

_Well hey; you're not the one that's standing here! You don't know how scary it is! ___

I could be.__

_What the (insert bad word here) are you talking about? ___

I mean I can take over your consciousness and do what ever I want for five to ten minutes. Do you want me, I mean, you to?__

_YESSSSSSSS! ___

Ok._  
_  
Kagome watched Inuyasha stand there completely still with a very odd look on his face…

As soon as Inuyasha's conscience had taken over, he walked over to Kagome and kissed her.

Told you it wasn't that hard. Do you want to take over?

_Yes…_

Fifteen minutes later Kagome and Inuyasha entered the camp again.

"Say, Inuyasha, its going to be dark soon (Wow, their day went fast!), can we stay here for the night?" asked Miroku.

"Sure…" Inuyasha said, before jumping up into a tree. "I think I rather like it when Inuyasha's so happy his head could explode…" Miroku said to Sango, grinning.


	7. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Ok here is a list of stuff I don't own: a laptop, fruit loops, Disneyland, and Oh, Inuyasha.

A/N: Ok, this is it the epilogue. Thanks for reading, and sometimes reviewing… I have no idea what so ever what my next fic will be about….sorry 'bout this being so short… 

Dear diary,

I can't believe it! Inuyasha loves me back! And he actually killed KIKYO, I just can't believe it... I'm so happy that I think my heads gonna explode, or maybe it's just because I slept with a rock under my pillow… Oh, Sango and Miroku are at it again, when will they ever get together? I guess it's time to leave…

two months later 

Dear diary,

He's dead, gone, never to be seen again; finally Naraku is gone forever. Miroku's Kazanna is gone, Sango's family as well as Koga's comrades have been avenged and Kikyo has fully been put to rest. I guess she was right about us defeating Naraku… But now what, I wonder if Inuyasha will mind if I come back to visit every once and a while….

A few years later 

Dear diary,

It is officially my nineteenth birthday, four years since I fell down the well and travelled back into the feudal era. Today is also the day of Miroku and Sango's wedding, finally. Right now I can see him (Miroku) making a rut in the ground by pacing and chewing on his fingers as he has run out of fingernails to chew on… Oh here comes Sango to tell me that the wedding is about to start…

A year later 

Dear diary,

I'm so happy; it's my wedding and birthday. My head is gonna explode from happiness, and this time it's not because I slept on top of a rock. Although I wish Sango could be my bride's maid, but she's still a little too busy with her newborn baby, Maiya. I guess Rin will have to do… Oh mama's coming in here with my dress, it's so pretty….

a few days later 

Dear diary,

Finally, a moment just to my self… my life has been so busy after my wedding. But I guess it was to be expected… but I think things will die down a little now, a week and a half later. My life is at an all time high with my wonderful family and friends. Things couldn't get much better…


End file.
